


They Never Did Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus is a groomsman, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At Bex and Bowie’s wedding, T.J. works up the courage to ask Cyrus to dance. Things don’t quite go as planned.





	They Never Did Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So, for this fic, I imagined T.J. and Cyrus were a year or two older. Prepare for a lot of dialogue and a lot of
> 
> pure
> 
> unapologetic 
> 
> fluff

Bex ran around, looking from table to table. "It was such a stupid idea to put different flowers on one table for the bride and groom! This isn't the reception dinner, this is the _wedding_!" Bex had had “bride-fever” since she woke up on her wedding day. She had spent the morning and most of the mid-afternoon debating everything she had planned out over the last few months.

A cluster of tables was set up adjacent to the makeshift dance floor, which was behind the altar and rows of chairs. Bex and Bowie had chosen to host their wedding at a beautiful venue just south of where they lived, right on a lake in back of a historical mansion.

"Oh, for Pete's sake," she huffed. "Just get rid of the flowers."

Cyrus furrowed his brows. Who was Pete, anyway? 

One of Bex's friends and her bridesmaid, Emily, plucked a white flower from each of the tables. She took the blue flowers out of the vase on Bex and Bowie's table and stuck the bunch she had collected in their place. 

Cyrus looked at the blue flowers she had tossed aside. They were beautiful. Dark blue specks scattered throughout the huge, light blue petals. It reminded him of T.J.'s eyes. When nobody was looking, he put one in his pocket.

Cyrus found Andi and Buffy, who were struggling to balance what looked like a big poster against an elm tree.

"Guys!" He called, running up. What're you doing?"

Buffy let go, and the poster toppled to the ground. It appeared to be a huge cardboard cutout of Bex and Bowie.

"And what is _that_?"

Buffy laughed. "They wanted thisboard, like a picture of them, that people could pin notes on. You know, just congratulations and stuff like that. Kind of like a guest book, but-tackier."

"You know Bowie and Bex," Andi said with a shrug.

"Hey," Buffy said inquisitively. "Why aren't you with the rest of the groomsmen and Bowie?"

 _Groomsmen_. Cyrus still couldn't believe Bowie had asked him to be in the wedding. Andi, respectively, was Bex's Maid of Honor, and Buffy was a bridesmaid.

It was exciting, having to go up and stand with the rest of the groomsmen, and to have the job of welcoming the guests at the wedding. Cyrus, of course, couldn't go to the bachelor party, but he didn't mind.

"Why I'm here? Well, we heard a scream from where we were in the hotel room, so I got sent to go check on the _bridal_ _party_." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Andi squealed. "Did you hear that, Buffy? We're the bridal party!"

 

 

A few hours later, Cyrus lined up with the bridesmaids and groomsmen. The chairs had been set up, the altar beautified with all sorts of petals and lace, and Cyrus had greeted all the guests. It was time for the ceremony to start. He didn't see T.J., though. Maybe he hadn't come after all.

Cyrus felt tugging on his arm. "C'mon," Buffy whispered. Arm in arm, they walked down the aisle. Cyrus felt a little weird with so many people watching him. He only saw a few familiar faces in the crowd, like Andi's grandparents, whom he had met.

He managed to make it up without tripping on anything, and congratulated himself as he stood in place to the side of the altar. He was so good at balance these days. The rest of the groomsmen slowly filled in the space next to him, and Cyrus began scanning the crowd again.

He thought he saw-

No, that wasn't him. Cyrus's heart rate slowed back down to normal.

And, oh, that was him. That was a T.J., all the way in the back row. Definitely a T.J. Cyrus could've sworn he saw him wink.

T.J. had winked at him. Did that mean anything? Probably not; he was probably just being goofy. Cyrus tried to hide his smile. He tried to hide his smile so he didn't look like some grinning lunatic while Bex walked down the aisle.

 

 

 

T.J. found Cyrus when the ceremony was over and swept him into a hug, surprising Cyrus. "Underdog! My favorite groomsman! You didn’t even trip over anything! Goodman, I’m proud to say your balance has improved.”

“I’m...your favorite groomsman?”Cyrus asked, befuddled, as they pulled away.

“I-well, yeah. It’s you and a bunch of thirty-year old guys I don’t know. Of course you’re my favorite,” T.J. reconciled.

Oh. Cyrus had forgot about that amidst the hugging and the greeting. He sometimes forgot things around T.J. “So, you came!” he said to the taller boy.

“Yeah! My mom’s work isn’t too far from here, so I walked.”

“You walked?” Cyrus glanced at the surroundings beyond the venue. It was pretty remote where they were.

“Well, yeah. You wanted me to come, so...”

Cyrus felt something in his chest flutter. T.J. had come for him?

“Erm, you look nice,” T.J. said. Cyrus turned red. Had T.J. just said what he thought he had? He probably didn’t mean it _that_  way; the way Cyrus wanted him to. There was no way. He tried to hide his flushed face by staring at the band behind them, which was playing a peppy jazz song Cyrus didn’t know.

“You...too,” Cyrus finally answered, smiling shyly and averting his attention back to T.J.

“Um...,” T.J. trailed off. Cyrus had never seen him look so flustered before. “Dance?”

Dance? Cyrus had to slow his breathing down so he wouldn’t hyperventilate. Did T.J. really ask him to dance? Was T.J. _like_ _him_?

“You mean...?” Cyrus asked, not fully forming his sentence, but he was pretty sure he got his point across. He couldn’t form a sentence right here, right now.

There was a long silence.

“Not-not if you don’t want to,” T.J. said, looking down. “I didn’t even mean dance. Well, I meant dance. No, well, I was actually just looking at the dance floor and thinking ‘ha, I can’t dance’, and I accidentally said ‘dance’ aloud,” he mumbled quickly, the sentence turning into a jumble of words.

It didn’t take a detective to know that that was bull, Cyrus thought. He knew that T.J. was probably aware Cyrus figured it was bull, too.

Cyrus surprised himself at his confidence. “I would love to dance.” T.J.’s whole face melted into a smile, which caused _all_ of Cyrus to melt. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

They made their way over to the dance floor. The band was still playing the song from earlier. Cyrus was nervous, to say the least. How did he dance? He had danced before, at his bar mitzvah and places, but never with another person.

HEw was pretty sure he saw T.J.’s hands shaking, and Cyrus could’ve passed out right then and there. T.J. was always so confident-and now, he wasn’t. Cyrus had made him nervous. Dancing with Cyrus, to be exact.

Just then, the band abruptly stopped playing. They seemed to be arguing about something. “Guess we might have to wait this one out,” T.J. laughed nervously.

An idea came to Cyrus. “Oh! I have-would you like,” Cyrus started, blushing, “a corsage? Free of cost of course,” he added jokingly. He produced the crumpled blue flower out of his suit pocket. He figured he could get a pin from the “hideous Bex and Bowie board” Andi and Buffy had set up earlier.

“Isn’t a corsage the one for girls? On their wrist?”

“Is it? What’s the other one?”

“The one guys wear- well, I don’t remember what it’s called, but I think it starts with a ‘B’,” T.J. stammered, clearly still nervous. Probably not as nervous as Cyrus, but still a good amount, Cyrus figured.

“Well, would you like a B-thing?” Cyrus waggled the flower.

“But of course.”

“C’mon,” Cyrus grinned. “Let’s get you a pin.” Cyrus dragged his crush over to the board and grabbed a push pin from a bowl, trying not to stab himself in the process.

“But you need one,” said T.J. “A corsage, or whatever they’re called.”

Cyrus smiled slowly. “Do I? And where might we get one? It would look a little shady if my corsage looked exactly like the ones on the table.”

“A little shady,” T.J. reiterated, laughing softly. Cyrus didn’t get to see T.J. laugh much, but he loved it when he did. His whole face would light up, and he would look cute and hot and adorable at the same time. Not that he wasn’t already cute and hot and adorable on the daily, but he was to an extended degree when T.J. was laughing.

“I saw a bunch of flowers by the front of the mansion when I walked up,” T.J. said, interrupting Cyrus’s thoughts.

“Road trip?” Cyrus proposed.

“Road trip,” T.J. agreed, grabbing another pin.

As they walked around the mansion, Cyrus couldn’t even think straight enough to admire its architecture. He really was smitten. And maybe, just maybe, T.J. was smitten back. It sure seemed like it. Cyrus pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

They turned the corner, and the front of of the mansion was just as, if not more, beautiful as the back. Vast grass sprawled out across the space, and bushes decorated the area directly in front of the old manor. Cyrus walked up to one of the bushes, decorated with bright orange flowers. They looked like larger versions of daisies. He plucked one off. “This will do. Hey, what if there’s a family of bees living in here and they all get mad or something?”

“I don’t think that’ll happen,” T.J. told him, amused. “Hey!” Small white flowers on another bush caught his eye.

“Those’re to small,” said Cyrus, making his own contraction between ‘those’ and ‘are’.

“No, they’re honeysuckles!” T.J. plucked a flower off, picking off the stem and licking it. Cyrus stared at him quizzically. “There’s honey, you can taste it on the stem,” T.J. explained.

Cyrus took a white flower and pulled out the stem, tasting it. “How did I not know this my whole life? You know, I could’ve passed by a thousand of these and not known!”

“Well, now you know.”

By then, T.J. and Cyrus were sitting on the grass facing each other, soaking up the late Winter sun like two cold-blooded reptiles, Cyrus noted. T.J. picked at the grass. Cyrus twirled the two flowers he had between his fingers, eventually placing them on the ground beside him. T.J. leaned over and picked one up. Cyrus picked up the other one. Putting it down in the first place had been a tad useless.

“May I?” Cyrus almost whispered. T.J. nodded and smiled softly, and Cyrus’s fingers fumbled to pin the blue flower onto his suit. T.J. did the same, getting the orange flower and the pin and leaning in. They were so close they were almost touching. Cyrus could practically hear his own heartbeat as T.J.,instead of pinning the flower, quickly leaned in further and pressed his lips to Cyrus’s, for a gentle, sweet kiss.

T.J. pulled back immediately, his eyes as wide as saucers. “Oh God, I’m sorry, I just-we were really close, and I didn’t even realize what I was doing. I don’t even know if you like me, let alone...” he trailed off, ending his ramble.

“Boys?” Cyrus suggested.

T.J. nodded, looking somewhat mortified.

“To answer your question,” Cyrus said, staring up into the cloudless blue sky.

T.J. waited for him to finish his sentence.

“To answer your question...”

Cyrus impulsively leaned over and kissed T.J. chastely. He rocked back on his legs, surprised at what he had done, but focusing on T.J.’s grin rather than his disbeliefs.

“Okay, we really need to pin this sucker on,” T.J. said after a while. They laughed together, and T.J. fastened it on. “Looks good,” he said more quietly.

“Yours, too.”

They stared up at the sky for a while, in undisturbed silence. Faint music from the on other side of the mansion drifted through the air. Cyrus was really glad he was on this side.

“Cy, was that y-“ T.J. started, but abruptly stopped talking.

Cyrus looked over, shielding his eyes from the sun.

“Have you...ever kissed anyone before?”

“Kind of,” Cyrus answered, and could’ve sworn he saw T.J.’s face sink. “Funny story, it was a girl.”

T.J.’s smile returned. “Sounds like a Cyrus move.”

“Hey!”

“Seriously, do tell, though,” said T.J.

“Well, have I told you about Iris?”

T.J. shook his head no.

“Well, she was, don’t laugh, my kind of, but unofficial girlfriend. We were on the couch watching a reptile documentary and she was sort of hinting for me to kiss her. You know me, I’m so oblivious, it took me the whole documentary to notice, but I finally did. So I kissed her. Then I didn’t feel anything, and I started liking Jonah after that, and-“

“Wait, you liked Jonah?” T.J. interrupted, laughing teasingly.

“Okay, maybe, for a _short_ period of time.”

They stared off into the sky again.

“What about you?” Cyrus asked.

“What?”

“Your first kiss.”

“That was it.”

Cyrus’s mouth hung open. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could face T.J. better. “T.J. Kippen, captain of the basketball team. I was your first kiss.”

“Well, I never had a girlfriend or anything like that. When I started to like you, it was the first time I’d felt like that.”

Cyrus blushed.“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“I’ve had a crush on you for a while now.” Cyrus closed his eyes. He felt T.J. take his hand, which was resting on Cyrus’s side. They were holding hands. _They were holding hands._

“Is this...okay?” T.J. asked him, intertwining their fingers.

“Heck yeah it’s okay.”

“No, I didn’t mean-well, I mean that, too. But I meant, is _this_ okay?” T.J. gestured to himself, and then Cyrus, and back to him again.

“Teej, was that an obscure way of asking me to be your boyfriend?”

T.J. turned pink and squinted like Cyrus was doing. “Yes, if you must know. It was.”

Cyrus laughed up at the sky. “Yes, yes. I will.”

T.J. stared at Cyrus for a long time.

“What?”

“Does dating you mean that I have to watch reptile documentaries?”

“Well, I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Cyrus teased him.

T.J. tackled him playfully and pressed his lips to Cyrus’s. It was a long kiss, longer than the ones before. T.J.’s lips tasted like honeysuckle. Cyrus loved being so close to T.J.; so lost in a world that was only their own. Cyrus didn’t feel like there were butterflies in his stomach. He felt like there were huge moths racing around in there, as if they saw a lamp and were infatuated. He laughed into the kiss.

“What?” T.J. asked, leaning back slowly, taking in the other boy’s smile.

“Nothin’. I’ll tell you later.” And Cyrus kissed him again.

They stayed like that, sprawled out on the grass, talking and kissing, until the sun shed its last golden rays across the sky, and the wedding was over. They never did get to dance.


End file.
